1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and an image processing apparatus for synthesizing an input image and a form image and outputting synthesized data.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a digital copying machine having an electronic sort function has been known. The sort function is to read images of all documents to be copied, once store obtained image data into a memory such as a hard disk or the like, repeatedly read the image data of the desired original from the memory, and print the read image data. Thus, even if the copying machine does not have a sorter containing plural bins, it is possible to discharge copy sheets (i.e., paper sheet onto which image has been copied) in a sorted state.
Further, one control method can be applied. That is, in parallel with the operation that the image data stored in the memory is repeatedly read and printed, original data in another job is written and stored into a vacant area other than the area used for the printing in the memory. Then, if the copying job for the priorly printed original ends, the original later read and stored into the memory is printed. In this case, the time necessary to read and store the original in the later job is overlapped with the time necessary to priorly print the original, whereby it is possible to shorten an entire copying job time.
Similarly, a copying machine having a printer function for a computer has been known. This printer function is to input printing data from an external computer and print the input data by using the copying machine. For example, an original fed by an ADF (automatic document feeder) is read and once stored in a memory as image data. Then, while the stored image data is read and printed, the printing data is input from the external computer in parallel, the input data is written and stored into a vacant area other than the area used for the printing in the memory, and then the input data from the external computer is printed after the copying job of the priorly printed original ends. In this case, also, the time necessary to read and store the original in the later job is overlapped with the time necessary to priorly print the original in the prior job, whereby it is possible to shorten an entire copying job time.
In the above image formation apparatus having the memory such as the hard disk or the like for storing the image data of numerous pages, in addition to the electronic sort function, it has been proposed a device for previously registering plural form images (i.e., table, illustration and the like), synthesizing the read image and the form image, and then outputting the synthesized image.
However, the following problems occur in the above conventional image formation apparatus capable of performing the image synthesis.
That is, in the image synthesis, it is impossible to designate the plural form images, but is merely possible to designate only desired one of them. Therefore, in case of performing the image synthesis for the plural-page images, it is merely possible to synthesize each of these images and only one kind of form image, whereby the purpose of the image synthesis is limited.
If it is necessary to synthesize the plural-page images and the different form images respectively, each of the image data of the plural pages and one form image are synthesized and output, and such the synthesis outputting is repeated plural times, whereby the images of the necessary pages are output. For this reason, since the entire operation is complicated, it is impossible to improve operation efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image synthesis method, an image processing method and a storage medium which all solved the above conventional problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image synthesis method, an image processing method and a storage medium which can remarkably improve operation efficiency in synthesis of a form image.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, disclose the preferred embodiments of the present invention.